Not Applicable.
Not Applicable.
This invention relates generally to customized orthotic devices that are sometimes referred to as insoles and footbeds and to methods for customizing such orthotics.
Orthotic devices (xe2x80x9corthoticsxe2x80x9d) are placed into footwear in order to provide comfort, stabilization, shock absorption, and in order to correct biomechanical imbalances. Orthotics may be prescribed to a patient at xe2x80x9ca point of carexe2x80x9d location by medical personnel such as podiatrists, orthopedic specialists, pedorthists and chiropractors. Alternatively, these devices may be purchased by consumers at a xe2x80x9cpoint of salexe2x80x9d location such as a pharmacy or a foot apparel store.
The majority of orthotic devices obtained by patients through xe2x80x9cpoint of carxe2x80x9d locations are customized. The customization process traditionally commences by obtaining accurate representations of each foot of the patient. Historically, this has been accomplished by taking impressions of the feet in either foam or plaster. Technological advances have now facilitated the electronic imaging of a patient""s feet. After foot impressions or images are obtained, they are forwarded to a manufacturer. The manufacturer then constructs customized orthotics for the patient. The resulting orthotics are then sent either directly to the patient or to the xe2x80x9cpoint of carexe2x80x9d location for placement into footwear.
To date, the customization of orthotics has not been optimized. For many individuals, the cost of these devices, ranging between $150-500, is prohibitive. This price generally does not include the additional cost of associated office visits. There is a common conception that customized foot beds represent a luxury item. Some or all of the cost of customized orthotics is not covered or defrayed by a patient""s insurance or third party payment plan. Further, the majority of manufactured orthotics are not properly sized to the exact dimension of the footwear into which they will be used, thereby producing a less than beneficial result for the user.
Consumers who directly purchase xe2x80x9cover the counterxe2x80x9d insoles are also confronted with a number of problems. The products offered at such locations, although available at fairly inexpensive prices that range between $5 and $50 per set of foot beds, usually do not provide the benefits associated with customized orthotics. To insure that xe2x80x9cover-the counterxe2x80x9d products may be purchased by as wide of a range of consumers as possible, the only customized aspect of such foot beds is the shoe size with which they correspond.
A need exists for customized orthotics and for methods to efficiently and inexpensively customize foot beds tailored to the needs, characteristics, and foot geometry of any wearer.
Customized orthotics, as well as methods to efficiently and inexpensively customize such foot beds so that they are tailored to the specific needs, characteristics, and foot geometry of any wearer, are provided by aspects of the present invention.
Bi-level methods for customizing orthotics are provided. Most generally, the first level of customization tailors orthotics to suit the needs and personal characteristics of the individual, while the second level of customization adds inserts to those orthotics in order to suit the individual""s foot geometry.
In an exemplary customization method according to the present invention, an employee at a point of sale location obtains personal data about a customer. The employee then consults reference material to select appropriate orthotics for this customer based on his or her personal data. The employee then obtains a representation of the customer""s foot. This representation is then compared against reference material to determine the customer""s foot type, based on which the employee then selects inserts for each of the customer""s orthotics. The inserts are added to the orthotics, which, in turn, may be placed into a customer""s footwear. Preferably, the employee obtains an ink-based representation of the customer""s foot using equipment such as an ink-maintaining unit and ink-imprinting sheets. Preferably, the footwear into which the orthotics are to be placed, is designed to readily accept the orthotics with minimal adjustment or follow-up procedures.